


Not Until The Sun Sets

by Kowhai_taniwha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love my tourmalines, this has no cannon charcters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowhai_taniwha/pseuds/Kowhai_taniwha
Summary: Two simple tourmaline soldiers have never had a great impact on their surroundings, but there is always a first time for everything, including fusion.Or,Two gems fuse for the first time and have never felt more joy.





	Not Until The Sun Sets

Two seemingly plain gems perched on the edge of a tall cliff covered in lush, blue grass and large white flowers. The view was a beautiful mix of forests and mountains. One of the gems lay back and rested her head on her arms and the other sat up, leaning back on the palms of her hands. Both of them were enjoying the view of this soon to be colonised planet. Most planets that they visited were about to be colonized. New kindergartens would be made to create new gem life.

“So, when does your Diamond need you?” Said the first gem, the one laying down. She was a Burmese Tourmaline, a soldier, and like most of her gem kind she had straight, dark pink, shoulder length hair, tucked behind her ears. Her uniform was a skin tight, off the shoulder shirt and a ankle length wrap-skirt.

“Not until later, when the sun sets… I may attend early though. Just to be in her favour.” Mumbled the second gem. This one was a watermelon tourmaline, another two-tone gem, a soldier also. But one of slightly higher rank, her own thick hair covered her eyes and came to a soft point just above her nose, her hair was tied in a low ponytail that seemed to copy the shape of a cloud. It, like her gem, was two-toned, with a light green to a hot pink.

“What’s the point in that? it would take eons to get a Diamond to favour you enough to get even the lowest ranking pearl! Even then the highest ranking ones are pretty useless.”

“I don’t know… I Suppose it’s just in my nature.”

“Sure”

Silence fell over the two gems like a thick blanket and the sun moved quickly overhead like a countdown to the moment the last bit of organic life disappeared.

“Hey… Water Tea.” Burmese Tourmaline mumbled, barely loud enough for the other gem to hear.

Watermelon Tourmaline hummed in response.

“I want to try something with you. It won’t take long and you can return to your Diamond straight after!” Burmese tourmaline sat up and stared at the side of Watermelon’s face in anticipation.

“You want to try fusion don’t you? Do you understand the risk of that? Someone could see! Then they’ll report us and we’ll get shattered. But I suppose if you are willing to take the risk then I am too.” Watermelon Tourmaline looked over to her friend and smiled. She stood up, holding her hand out for Burmese Tourmaline to take and she did. 

Once standing the two of them hesitated before they started to dance. It was slow, like a waltz but with a more sensual twist, though very awkward. The final spin ended and the two of them were laughing softly when a white light covered their silhouettes, which twisted and molded until finally coming upon a feasible shape.

They were now a fusion, a being of two consciouses. They were a completely different gem now, a schorl tourmaline. A combination of greyed shades of purple and white. A much shorter, greyish purple version of Burmese Tourmaline’s hair, though with a fringe that covered their eyes. They had Water Tea’s skintight leggings and shirt, with an extremely short skirt similar to Burmese tourmaline wore. On top of that they had four arms, as it was normal for a fusion of two different gems to have extra of something, like an eye, or legs.

The two gems separated and plopped to the ground with looks of shock and surprise on their faces. 

“I- I have to go! My Diamond awaits me!” Watermelon Tourmaline scrambled to her feet and retreated to her Diamond’s palanquin. 

“Wait!” Burmese tourmaline cried out, The poor gem had hoped for a much nicer reaction to the fusion. “Thanks a lot” she scoffed, showing how easily she could be angered.

Then it hit her, they couldn’t stay, if someone had seen they could report it to the Diamonds and have the traitors shattered. She shuddered at the thought of her own gem, the very culmination of her being, being shattered. They had to leave. And she knew exactly where to go.

The very planet that was rumoured to house the rebel group known as ‘The Crystal Gems.’


End file.
